


Not a rebound lover

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre is friend with Marco little by little he notices that he loves Marco, but he is scared about telling him his feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a rebound lover

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Since Pierre has arrived in Dortmund, he became close to Marco and they become very good friends where they were doing a lot of things together, and from time to time they spent days and nights together.

Gradually Pierre noticed that he loved Marco, but he was afraid to tell him his feelings because he did not know if Marco was always with Mario or not. And even if he accepted his feelings, he was scared that maybe he could be a rebound lover. Because he had heard a lot of things about them

So he said nothing, though he continued to watch Marco and want to be with him, he noticed that Marco spent more time with him.

One day he was a little distracted during a training, Marco went to talk to Pierre "Are you okay?"

"Yes why?"

"I saw you a little distracted"

"Oh nothing serious, I'm just pre-occupied with some thoughts"

"You know if you want to talk to me don't hesitate"

"Thanks, Marco"

"Come on, we're going home and we play together and we eat together"

"Ok"

They went to Marco home and the day went great at one point, and totally by chance Marco kissed Pierre .

Pierre returned the kiss, he have so much dream of that and now it's real.

When they stopped to grab some air Marco said to Pierre, "I am glad to know that my instincts and also that my feelings are real and that I did not invent these, the fact that you looked at me a lot and that you may be looking at me because you love me "

"Huh? How do you know all of this?"

"Just because I have exactly the same look at you and I know that I love you"

They kissed

"I love you too, I was scared to tell you my feelings about you because I was scared that my feelings were not returned, or that you are already in a relationship. And I was also scared that maybe if you accepted my feelings only for forgetting about your ex and that I'm a rebound lover"

"Pierre, my feelings for you are real. Since you are in Dortmund I have fallen in love with you, you are beautiful, funny a rend everything. I want you since the day one. You talk about the fact that maybe I could be in a relationship ? I'm with no one, I want to be with you . My last relationship was before you were here. We have ended things because it's was impossible for us, and now he have found someone else. I'm not hurt, because I knew about it and I'm happy with him that he found found a girl that could love him. Me I want a boyfriend and not hide it from my family and my friends, share most of my time with him, have dinner with him, sleep with him, talk lots and lot with him, and you are not a rebound lover. "

"All the things that you have said is what we did already , except the part of family and friends"

" Oh that, maybe we can wait a little before tell everyone if you want. But I know that my family knows that I have feelings for you And Friends I don't know and after I know that some guys on the team know how I feel about you"

"So we were already boyfriend before we knew and we kiss"

"Yep"

They kiss again

"I want to make love to you right now, I want you so much, you don't imagine the number of time that I have done dirty dreams about you"

They kissed and they went to the bed where they made love and they said a lot " I love you"

When they arrived the next day together at the training, they had their hand linked and some guys have seen it and say "we knew it , you are so cute together"  
They have learned a little after that a bet was done to see when they will arrive and be like this and the coach have won the bet.

They were happy together.  
They moved in together some months later and they annonce their relationship to their family where they were happy.

**END**


End file.
